otherworldersfandomcom-20200213-history
Vale Mason
"What do you make of him?" -- Bob "I don't know... he's, well, different." -- Aora Vale Mason is a 16 year old human. He lives outside of New York City with his parents, Mr. and Mrs. Mason, and 19 year old sister, Angela. In Dark Force (the holding title for the first installment), Vale plays the role of protagonist, and partner to Aora as they attempt to dethrone Alazter. He is often reserved and withdrawn, but has a playful and energetic side as well. He is doubtful and often wonders if he can ever return to Earth. There are also romantic insinuations between him and Aora. Appearance and Personality Vale is a svelt and slender human, especially for his age. While well muscled and strong, he appears weak to most. His dusty blonde hair falls around his ears, and is slightly longer in the back. Vale's eyes are a sharp blue, and glow brightly during his fight with Alazter. On Earth he can usually be found wearing an outfit consisting of jeans, a shirt, and a black hoodie. In Otherworld, Vale usually wears his Suit, a black outfit with blue-white lights and a conversion ring in the small of its back. Vale suffers from depression, which contributes to his withdrawn nature. He is also quite intelligent, and while his grades are still high enough for honor roll, he slacks off and doesn't really care. His depression doesn't limit him though, and he finds that when he's happy, he's happier than everyone else, because he knows what sadness is. Aside from this, he is a reluctantly confident (if that exists, haha) and loyal person, and is defiantly moral. Since he is disinclined to have a social life outside of school and work, he devotes most of his time to various projects, like meditation, computer coding, reading, and martial arts. Eventually, when Vale gains his Perfection abilities, his hair grows at an accelerated rate, and he lets it be a little longer, coming down talmsot to his chin in some areas. Also, his eyes aquire a silver ring to the outside, and he bulks up a little, as his muscles are used more and more frequently. Story New York - At the start of Dark Force, Vale is working as a waiter in New York City's Stardust Cafe, a diner with singing entertainment. He had recently developed a crush on his coworker Haley. When he finds out that she has a boyfriend, he feels depressed. After work, and watching the sun begin to set and a storm roll in, he rides a train home. Instead of stopping at his house, he takes a walk on the trails through the woods near his house, even as it started to rain. When he's hit by a bolt of electricity, either from the storm or a power-line, he's transported to Otherworld. Otherworld - During his first venture to Otherworld, Vale encounters Bob, a human like himself, who takes him home. Once there, Vale meets Aora, Bob's half human, half Obverse daughter. After an embarrasing meeting, and then meal, Vale learns more about Otherworld, and about why he's there. The next day, after eating, Vale goes on a walk with Bob, and the two are attacked by Alazter's Guards. As Bob defeats most of them, Vale taking a sword and helping to dispatch the last one or two, one of them tries to call in that they had found the "target". Bob, concerned that they may have been looking for him, or maybe even Vale, takes the gear from the Guards, and they return. He has Aora, a skilled mechanic in her own right, format a Suit to work for Vale. The two of them work together to accomplish that, and when they've finished, Bob explains his theories to them. After they all decide that Alazter is most likely looking for a way to get to Earth, and as such, all of them are in danger, and that he was looking for Bob, or Vale, that they should all do what they could to prevent a potentially disasterous event. If Alazter managed to open a gate to Earth, he could wreak untold destruction there. So, Bob plans to send Vale and Aora to investigate and destroy the Harvester Towers that had been collecting energy from the surrounding areas for use at Alazter's disposal. The Towers The two of them reach the first Tower without incident, and ambush the Guards defending it. Once inside, after another skirmish, they find the Orb, and after taking it, and attempting to find anything else out about the purpose of the Towers, or of Alazter's plot, they destroy the computer interfaces. They spend the night outside the Tower, and wait for dawn to leave. After waking, and hijacking one of the motorcycles outside, they head underground, heading for the second Tower. They travel at a break-neck pace under the desert waste on the surface, through a long, tunnel like cave filled with glowing crystals. It is already dark when they exit these tunnels, within a mile of the second Tower. However, when they decide to set up camp, and just after they'd both slipped off into sleep, they hear screams from the Tower. Quickly dressing, Vale and Aora head towards the commotion, unsure of what to expect. When they arrive, they find three Terrachnids, spiders made of near-impenetratable rock, attacking the Guards there. Vale rushes into the fray, ignoring the Guards for the moment, and focusing his attacks on the spiders. After downing one of them, and noticing that Aora is fighting the second, Vale moves to help the remaining Guards take out the third. However, before he can, Aora yelps in pain as the spider slashes through her left ankle. With both spiders attentions turned on him, Vale has no choice, but to activate Aora's Shield, and fight both at once. Angry, he is able to sever most of the limbs of the first, and blows the remaining one up with a handful of Grenades. Realizing that he and Aora are the only things left, the Guards having fled, he tends to her. She's already healed herself with her Suit, and she teaches Vale how to also. They then retrieve the second Orb, and look around. Separation The two explore the Tower, and are getting ready to destroy it and leave, when the computer gets a message from Alazter. After reading this, and finding out that Alazter has captured Aora's father, Bob, she decides to leave Vale, and attempt to rescue him. Vale grudginly consents, and the next morning, they set out in different directions. Vale takes a motorcycle from nearby the Tower, and heads towards the third Tower. Little does he know, but one of the Guards survived, and after watching the display, sent a message to Alazter.